TV
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Television is, as Rodman says, "Hundreds of parallel lines which create an image that can be electronically scanned along parallel lines inside a picture tube." Many people do not know that the concept of television actually stems from e radio. The radio introduced talk shows which, as they grew in popularity, made their way to television. Also like the radio, television was originally created for the sake of advertising. Talk shows were used just to fill time between the commercials. The Television was created by Vladimir Zworykin who made the circuit for the image to appear. Also at that time another lad made part in making the Television. Philo T. Farnsworth believed that he invented something to go along with Television also. The Rise The first and foremost of television's networks consisted of: NBC, CBS, ABC, and Dumont. As years went on the Dumont station couldn't keep up with the rest. The system of affiliates kicked in and then it eventually became FOX Network. Televisions Golden Age was from about 1948-1958. During this time period, there were factors that went along with what was happening. The Drama-liked shows were needed to bring in the rich viewers back at home to make a profit, networks had to hire playbills to write their scripts, and producers had to hire their crew in order for everything to take place. "Television's golden age wasn't golden for everyone. Women were portrayed as stereotypical housewives. African American, Asians, Latinos, and Native Americans rarely appeared in programs, and then only as subservient characters such as maids, butlers, chauffeurs, and cooks." -''George Rodman, Mass Media in a Changing World.'' In the 1950s the Community Antenna Television '''was built to give viewers the satisfaction of watching all areas of broadcast, if the signals were not reachable. After a while, the CATV team installed a '''importation, '''which is bringing in signals from a distance. They thought that they could rack up the money if they did that. Cable TV was a very prime setting because the more television people could watch, the more that the cable stations would charge the watchers. When that all settled in, must carry rules ' stepped in place. That took a great impact on the networks. The emerging networks after that were: Warner Brothers, United Paramount Network, and MyNetwork. Television is important to journalism, because it is a form of journalism. There are so many things discussed on TV that is a way of communicating with people to tell them things that are going on. The news is a ginormous part of journalism, and that is broadcasted all over the television. Some networks are a 24/7 newscast of the news. Television shows play a broad part in journalism, such as One Tree Hill , or The Food Network, everything imaginable is broadcasted up on the television. Without the journalism of television, this world would be very blunt and boring. Types of Television There are two ways of recording television. One is '''Video Recording', and the other is Digital Recording. Video Recording is recording something on air that you want to tape so you have it forever. At first the Video tape recorder was produced and it was just a reel to reel model used by television stations to record. After some time the VCR (Videocassette recorder) was made. That allowed homeviewers to actually tape from their households. Digital Recording is recording on your at home television. DVR (Digital video Recorders) was new to us in the year of 1999. DVR allowed viewers to actually rewind or pause your television during a show. Even when it is a live viewing, you can essentially do whatever you want. DVDs came out the year of 1996. This allowed you to not buy VHS tapes anymore. From this moment on, it is rare to see VHS tapes, it has all transformed into Digital, so you would see DVDs. High-Definition Television (HDTV) is a new technology that we have. It is a bigger screen, so you can get a better view of what you are watching. Online TV is also a new technology that we have. Networks are posting episodes, or basically anything that is on the air, online as well. The World of Television Today The Television Industry today is phenomenal compared to what television was before. There are so many types of cable, that anyone can purchase. There is Basic Cable, Premium Cable, Public Access Channels, and Satellite TV. Basic cable is just your local channels and also the normal stations such as ESPN, FOOD NETWORK, Disney, and TNT. Premium Cable is your basic cable, plus pay-per-view channels such as HBO. Public Access Channels are community franchised. Today, there is satellite television, which allows your television to have all kinds of channels, such as your premium cable attached to that also. Also, what we have today is a lot stricter than before. There are parental advisory settings that you can put on your tv. A factor when citizens go to the movie theatre, there is a advisory for what you can see and what you can't. For instance, if you are fourteen years old, you are not allowed to see a rated R movie. Or, if you wanted to watch HBO at home, your parents could have a lock for parental controls so you are not permitted to watch that channel. Today's television, is very different. Different, meaning very open. There are shows that are built up to find out if your loved one is cheating, dating shows, reality tv, etc. Television today has an impact on everyone. From toddlers to seniors. There is a show for everyone, and anyone. The television is becoming a world-wide phenomenon and it is becoming more and more technolized. The newest tv that came out is in 3D! There is talk of hologram tv as well.What will we see in 10-15 years! Television is a world-wide activity that everyone participates in and watches. It is very important to have, and also in the world of journalism because it sets a big role in broadcasting to the world. Category:TV